


Only the Beginning

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [19]
Category: Metropolis (1927)
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 20, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand shake was only the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

Joh Fredersen and Grot had shaken hands, ringing in the start of a new area. But nobody really knew how or where to start. With the destruction of the Heart Machine Metropolis lay silent and dead. There was no underground for the workers to return to, and they wouldn't have returned anyway.

So the first step had been the reunification of the workers and their children. The elevators having broken down, the workers had to ascend to the Eternal Gardens by foot. Meanwhile Freder and Maria had convinced the managers to start planning where to put the workers and how to feed everybody.

Joh Fredersen was still rather reluctant to work together with the workers, but for now he didn't see another choice and started to prepare the first proposals for the future organization of society, work schedules and safety measures.

Meanwhile Josphat, Grot, several workers and scientist were poring over the plans of Metropolis, for everybody had agreed that they didn't want to live without the their great machines and that the underground had to be drained to get the machinery working again.

The managers wouldn't be able to go one living in luxurious abandon, the workers wouldn't allow themselves to be beaten down by inhuman work again.

A balance would have to be found between both ideals.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
